I Love You, Harry Potter
by DMHPfangirl
Summary: One-Shot! How things should have happened in HBP. Bathroom scene. DMHP


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to JKR.  
**Rating: G  
Summary: **How things _should _have happened in HBP. Bathroom scene.  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**AN: **I was watching HBP and thought of this little story. It's a oneshot, short and simple. Anyway, I hope you like it. Read and Review? Please. :) Any spelling and grammar mistakes are all mine. Please excuse them. Correct anything you see.

* * *

I hated myself for everything happening. I wish that snake faced jerk would just vanish. I hadn't talked to you in over a week, but I sorely wished I could now. I came to you weeks ago telling you father planned on me getting the mark. You, being you, told Dumbledore and I was pulled over to the light side. No, that sounds wrong, I was already on your side. Always will be.

I have been trying to fail the attempts to kill Dumbledore. Of course you knew I would never harm him. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy thought otherwise. Pansy coached me every stupid night. Giving me tips on tricking people. As if I didn't know already, but the girl really wanted to tell her parents she had a part in killing the great Dumbledore.

My latest attempt was to get that blasted cursed necklace thing to the headmaster. I had to pick someone I _knew _would do exactly as I said. I had to use the Imperious though. Father had found a way to track every spell I used, so he and Voldemort were excpecting me to use the Imperius on someone.

Once the job was done and the girl was on her way I shuddered at the thought that this plan might actually succeed. I couldn't let that happen, but then again Dumbledore _knew _to be on gaurd.

Katie Bell ended up touching the cursed necklace anyway, unfortunately. I felt awful about what happened to her, and even worse, you kept giving me horrid looks after. You knew I was the cause of Katie being cursed, so you shuned me. I couldn't take it. I hated doing all of this to appease the physco. He was terrible. Killing random people for no reason. I would never be able to do that. Even my Mother turned her head the other way when he would kill.

After Katie had recovered a bit of my guilt vanished, but it still lingered in the back of mind. Everytime I would see her I felt like I should apologize, but I just couldn't. She didn't even know who had cast the Imperius on her. Truthfully, it was better if it stayed that way.

I walked into the Dining Hall for lunch one day. I had a lot on my mind. I had to come up with another plan, that would fail, in killing Dumbledore. As I walked toward the Slytherin table I spotted you. You were talking to Katie Bell, and something in my sunk. I felt my whole world shatter. You looked so concerned and I couldn't take it anymore.

Katie looked dead at me causing my face to flush. I started to sweat. I wished in that moment that the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

Then you turned, following Katies line of vision. Our eyes met and my breath caught. I felt tears burn my already glossed eyes. I turned and bolted. I hoped you wouldn't follow me. I made it all the way to the Prefects bathroom before finally breaking down.

I had to end this all. I would go to Voldemore tell him I didn't want any part of his Deat Eater clan and he would-

"Draco," Your voice stopped my thoughts. I loved the sound of your voice, but right now I wanted to make you forget everything. Things would be easier that way. "Draco," You said again, this time softer than the first.

I looked at you through the mirror in front of me. Your face was soft, and you were calm.

You walked slowly over to me. You grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, and lifted my chin so our eyes met. I looked away quickly.

"Come on Draco, don't do this to me," You whispered. I looked up and into your beautiful green eyes. That's when it happened. I broke down. You wrapped your strong arms around me to hold me up. I buried my face into the crook of your neck and cried. You rubbed soothing circles into my back and whispered sweet nothing into my ear.

"I- I. Can't, can't do it a-anymore." I said through gasping breaths.

"Then don't." You told me. I looked up at you.

"He'll kill Mother," I said. You forrowed your eyebrows in thought.

"We'll find a way to keep her safe, okay?" You said to me, trying to relax me. I nodded in response. "Hey, everything is going to work out. I promise." You said as you lifted my chin up. You smiled softly at me and pulled me in for a kiss.

Our lips met in nice savoring dance. You were always good at comforting me.

"I love you, Harry Potter," I said after the two of us parted. You smiled at me sweetly.

"I love you too, Draco."

_Fin _


End file.
